


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sick

Clint woke up one,  
Sunday morning without dog drool on his face.   
He was surprised.   
Lucky was usually up before him,  
But not today.   
Worried Clint went to check on him.  
Lucky was lying on his stomach.   
He looked clamy.  
He groaned when Clint ran a hand,  
Through his fur.  
Lucky was sick.


End file.
